Angel de la guarda
by Black Usagi of death
Summary: Soul y Maka discuten, en dicha discusión Soul se harta y le dice que ya no la quiere y que la odia. Maka se deprime por lo que él le dice y decide suicidarse. Basado en la canción de Gloria Trevi.


TU ANGEL DE LA GUARDA Soul & Maka

Soul y Maka discuten, en dicha discusión Soul se harta y le dice que ya no la quiere y que la odia. Maka se deprime por lo que él le dice y decide suicidarse. Basado en la canción de Gloria Trevi.

TU ANGEL DE LA GUARDA

MAKA POV

Era la mañana en la que cumplíamos 3 años de noviazgo y uno de vivir juntos. Yo me levante a preparar el desayuno mientras él seguía durmiendo, después de un rato escuche la puerta de su habitación abrirse, voltee y allí estaba, él me vio y luego se dirigió hacia mí, me abrazo:

-Buenos días, amor- me dijo al oído.

-Buenos días, querido-le dije correspondiéndole el abrazo y luego nos dimos beso que nos quito el aliento- ¿y qué tal dormiste?- le dije separándome después de aquel maravilloso beso y mirando sus ojos de color rojo.

-Bien y ¿tú?- pregunto al momento en juntamos nuestras frentes.

-Bien-le conteste, y después nos sentamos a desayunar.

El tomo un trago de jugo, durante un rato estuvimos en silencio, aunque lo note un poco preocupado, pero decidí no preguntarle y seguir comiendo, mientras Blair mi gatita de color purpura (un color poco común) comía a mi lado, aquel silencio no me gustaba para nada, hasta que fue interrumpido por él.

-Hoy veré aun viejo amigo como a las 12 del día, ¿no te molesta?- me dijo.

-Claro que no me molesta-le conteste dándole una sonrisa.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar él se fue a duchar mientras yo lavaba los trastes. Cuando termine me senté el sofá de la sala, tome un libro lo abrí en una página, saque mi separador y lo leí, era mi libro favorito ya lo había leído tantas veces que ya hasta había perdido la cuenta, Blair se hecho sobre mis piernas como era de costumbre. Luego Soul salió del baño tenia puesto un pantalón negro, no llevaba camisa, no le preste mucha atención cuando se dirigió al sofá y se sentó a mi lado, me dio un beso en la mejilla, ante esto voltee para encontrarme con sus ojos rojos, luego nos dimos un beso muy apasionado pero Blair nos interrumpió pues la despertamos, ella se levanto, se estiro y se marcho después de vernos con un poco de odio, empezamos a reír y entonces Soul calló sobre mí, nos miramos fijamente por un rato después se levanto algo sonrojado y solo comencé a reír, Soul me miro un poco molesto y yo lo abrace, él sonrió, nos besamos, pero nos dimos cuenta que ya eran las 10:30 así que se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación y yo seguí leyendo.

Después de un rato el salió y me dijo que regresaba después, cerré el libro, me levante y lo abrace, el me correspondió y luego se marcho, volví a donde estaba y seguí con mi lectura.

Recordé que iba a hacer la comida así que me dirigí a la cocina y comencé a sacar los ingredientes pero me di cuenta que faltaban algunas cosas, así que tome dinero y salí a la calle.

En el camino hacia la tienda pase por un parque, camine 9 cuadras, compre leche, mantequilla, salsa y otras cosas, la chica que atendía la caja me cobro y el cerillo intento coquetear:

-Oye ¿quieres salir conmigo?- me pregunto mientras metía las cosas a la bolsa

-No- le conteste mientras revisaba mi reloj.

-Por favor, lo más seguro es que no tengas nada que hacer- me insistió metiendo el último producto a la bolsa.

-Claro que tengo algo que hacer- le conteste enojada -hoy cenare con mi novio- tome la bolsa y me marche.

Volví a pasar por el parque, pero esta vez decidí contemplarlo, y entonces vi algo que en una banca: estaba sentado Soul y una chica peli rosa, estaban riendo, de pronto la chica lo beso, eso me destrozo, me fui corriendo por unas cuantas cuadras, hasta que me detuve en una esquina y allí comencé a llorar por varios minutos pero como tome el camino más cercano al departamento Soul llego y cuando vio que estaba llorando fue rápidamente:

-¿Qué ocurre Maka? ¿Por qué estás llorando?-me pregunto muy preocupado pero seque mis lagrimas.

-Por nada, dime, Soul ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-le dije mirándolo fijamente, él solo asintió desconcertado- ¿si tuvieras la oportunidad de salir con otra chica a mis espaldas, lo harías?

-No, ya sabes que te amo desde el momento en el que te conocí- me contesto sin dudar pero yo seguí insistiendo

-No es cierto,-le dije sin pensar- tu si lo harías, ¡deja de mentir!-le dije sin contener las lagrimas.

-¿Maka que te ocurre? ¿A qué viene todo esto?-me pregunto sin entender lo que yo sentía en ese momento.

-¡A que tú me serias infiel con cualquier chica que se te cruce! -le dije muy enojada a la vez que lloraba-¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡ ¿Cómo se si puedo confiar en ti?- después de haberle dicho eso, él se molesto.

- ¡Ya estoy harto de tus celos sin razón alguna!-me grito en la cara haciendo que parara de llorar por un momento- ¡Y SABES, HE DESCUBIERTO QUE YA NO TE AMO Y QUE TE ODIO! .

Lo último que él me dijo me destrozo el corazón, tanto que no soporte el hecho de estar frente de él, le arrojé la bolsa de compras la cual él atrapo y salí corriendo hacia el departamento, cuando finalmente llegué me dirigí al botiquín que estaba en el baño, agarre varias pastilla y agua, después me encerré en mi habitación.

Comencé a tomar las pastillas, "_Estando sin ti yo me quise morir" _pensé, al poco rato Soul llego al departamento y comenzó a tocar la puerta, pero no quise abrirle y solo seguí tomando pastillas. Una tras otra, me detuve hasta que me sentí muy mareada así que me recosté en la cama ya había pasado rato de que Soul tocaba pero aunque quisiera abrirle ya no me podía mover.

Soul ya había amenazado con derribar la puerta y lo cumplió, todavía seguía consiente pero mi vista ya estaba algo nublada aunque sabía que Soul se dirigió hacia mí me tomo entre sus brazos vio unas cuantas pastillas a mi lado y tomo su teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia, bueno eso creo porque después de un rato llego una, en lo que tardo en llegar Soul me abrazo y solo pude escuchar "Maka porque lo hiciste" su voz tenía un toque de preocupación y enojo pero sé que no estaba enojado conmigo sino que con el mismo.

Cuando finalmente llego la ambulancia, unos paramédicos me subieron y durante el camino solo podía sentir unas manos que sostenían mi mano derecha, también sentí como lágrimas caían en ella, en ese momento me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Luego metieron la camilla al hospital en ese momento entre en coma, fue hasta la noche de ese mismo día cuando finalmente morí, pero como no quería separarme de Soul tuve que hablar con Dios para convencerlo para convertirme en su ángel de la guarda, pero él no quería acceder a dicha petición pues me dijo que Soul era el culpable de mi decisión. Le rogué por un largo rato hasta que finalmente acepto.

En el momento en el que regrese el doctor le dijo a Soul que yo ya había muerto y que los estudios indicaban que había tomado 70 pastillas, después de ello Soul se sentó muy deprimido, _ahora comprendo que no fuiste sincero, qué ese no te quiero fue un arranque de celos y fue un gran error para mi corazón estando tan lleno de amor._

Al poco rato Black Star y Tsubaki llegaron al hospital, y como de costumbre Black comenzó a gritar

-EL GRAN DIOS BLACK STAR ESTA AQUÍ PARA ILUMINARLES LA VIDA A LOS ENFERMOS DE ESTE HOSPITAL

Tsubaki se molesto y le dio un zape, era algo extraño ver a Tsubaki molesta es más nunca en vida la había visto molesta, pero supongo que era por lo delicado de la situación, luego Tsubaki se acerco a Soul le pregunto:

-¿Cómo se encuentra Maka?- lo dijo muy preocupada

-Ella está muerta-le respondió ocultando la mirada.

-Lo siento mucho-le dijo acercándose las manos a la boca y comenzando a llorar, luego lo abrazo para consolarlo pues el también comenzó a llorar.

-El gran dios Black se está poniendo celoso-dijo para ocultar que también quería llorar-¡yo también quiero un abrazo!-dijo abrazando a Tsubaki y Soul al mismo tiempo.

Al ver aquella escena me dio mucha tristeza pues yo fui la causante de que mi querido Soul estuviera llorando y enojado con él mismo. Después Kid, Patty y Liz también llegaron al hospital, pero ellos no preguntaron pues habían entendido que la situación no era buena y aunque Patty era infantil e imprudente casos como estos los tomaba con mucha seriedad, luego Kid le pidió a Soul que si podían hablar a solas y aunque sé que siendo su ángel de la guarda te debía de seguir, pero me sentía tan mal que decidí no hacerlo y dejarlos conversar solos.

Paso la noche y el día, hasta que llego la hora de mi funeral todos mis amigos estaban tristes, mi padre también asistió (yo hubiera preferido que no fuera pues amenazo a Soul por no haberme cuidado bien y casi le da un puñetazo en el rostro de no haber sido por Black Star y Kid), pero me sentí peor al verlo, a mi querido Soul.

Después del funeral regresé el departamento con Soul, lo primero que hiso fue sentarse en el sofá donde estaba Blair, ella solo se levanto desconcertada, pues siempre nos sentábamos los dos pero de ahora en adelante solo lo verá a él. Soul acaricio a Blair diciéndole "Ella ya no volverá, creo que ambos la vamos a extrañar" Blair solo lo vio sin entender. Luego Soul se levanto, se dirigió a mi habitación, cerró bien la ventana y cerró la puerta con llave para que nadie entrara.

A la mañana siguiente Soul no asistió a trabajar, solo se la paso sentado en el sofá y casi no comió; yo intente animarlo pero mi táctica no funciono, teníamos una radio, la encendí y la sintonice en la estación que más me gustaba una estación de canciones románticas, aunque para mi mala suerte cuando puse esa estación estaba la canción de "tú ángel de la Guarda" sé muy bien que Soul la odiaba:

FLASHBACK

Yo estaba sentada en el parque escuchando varias canciones de mi mp3 ya llevaba bastante tiempo de conocer a Soul, yo me había enamorado de él desde que su hermano Wes nos presento en una fiesta, él me había citado para hablar de algo muy importante pero ya se había pasado media hora y pensé que ya no llegaría, en el momento en que ya me iba a ir él llego:

-Espera Maka,- me dijo al momento en que yo volteé, pues él me tomo del brazo -tengo algo que decirte

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres decirme?- le pregunte algo molesta

-Pues…- dijo nervioso -te quería decir… que…- esta vez estaba rojo-¡te amo!

Yo me quede sorprendida de lo que había dicho.

-Está bien si me rechazas- me dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos -pero al menos quería que lo supieras.- luego me soltó.

-Soul- le dije aun impresionada -yo… también te amo- e impulsivamente le di un beso por lo que él se asombro pero luego me correspondió.

Después de un tiempo de noviazgo se me ocurrió de pronto:

-Soul- le dije cuando estábamos debajo de un árbol en el mismo parque

-¿eh?

-Si yo llegara a morir- con esas simples palabras él se sentó de la sorpresa -quisiera convertirme en tu ángel de la guarda.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?-me pregunto desconcertado

-Bueno nunca se sabe- le conteste sentándome y luego dedicándole un sonrisa

-No seas tonta- de pronto me dijo -los dos moriremos cuando seamos viejos- me abrazo al momento de que me lo dijo

-Si tienes razón-le respondí correspondiéndole el abrazo

Desde ese día el odia aquella canción pues nuestra historia coincidía ya en 2 cosas, eso creía él pero realmente eran 3.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ya había pasado varios días desde mi muerte, ese día por fin me resigne, y ya no encendí la radio, pero me sorprendió que él si la prendió en mi estación favorita estaba "Tu ángel de la guarda" a él no le molesto y solo la escucho, luego comenzó una canción de panda, el se levanto se dirigió a la cocina y tomo un cuchillo. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y cuando estaba a punto de cortarse las venas, lo tome de las manos; él comenzó a abrir los ojos:

-¿Maka?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Soul...- le conteste dejando salir mis lágrimas -¡idiota!- solo me vio sin comprender que es lo que estaba sucediendo -¿que estas planeando?

-¿Acaso estoy soñando?-

-¡NO! ¡IDIOTA!- le dije ocultando mi cara en su pecho, y él me abrazo para probar si era verdad o solo un sueño

-Maka pero tú estabas muerta ¿por qué esta aquí?

-Porque no te podía dejar solo- le conteste levantando el rostro y dándole una sonrisa

-Maka, me has hecho tanta falta- me dijo abrazándome fuertemente mientras él comenzó a llorar.

-Y tu a mí- le conteste volviendo a llorar -y por ello no debes de morir

-Pero no quiero seguir viviendo sin ti

-Tú debes de seguir viviendo por los dos y no tienes que preocuparte ya que siempre estaré contigo, pues soy tu ángel de la guarda

-Pero…- lo interrumpí antes

-No comentas el mismo error que yo

-Maka, yo te amo y si eso quieres, lo hare por ti- me dijo sonriendo

-Gracias, y yo también te amo Soul- luego le di un beso y desaparecí, luego de de eso Soul siguió viviendo tal y como vivía antes de que yo muriera.

Varios años después, cuando Soul murió por fin nos encontramos y desde ese día, siempre estuvimos juntos, nunca olvidare su cara sonriente.


End file.
